


Dance With The Devil

by sentimentalspirit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, i hope they aren't related, i really like them together, please don't let it be incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalspirit/pseuds/sentimentalspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-shot; Reylo. Set three years after The Force Awakens. Rey is given a mission by the Resistance to infiltrate a gala hosted by the First Order. Her mission exactly? Distract Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With The Devil

Rey never felt more uncomfortable in her life than she did at that particular moment standing in front of the mirror. It is supposed to be a simple mission for the Resistance, but she felt like she could face thousands of stormtroopers then go through what she was about to do. But she knew that if she could pull this off the Resistance could potentially gain some very valuable information about the current plans of the First Order. Looking at herself again in the mirror Rey hardly even recognized herself. She was wearing her hair down which has gotten longer in the past three years and is in loose waves past her shoulders and then examines her face which has makeup on it for the first time ever; it was a simple look that just emphasized her natural features. She then looked down at the dress that she borrowed from General Organa from when she was younger; a floor length white gown with long sleeves that opened wide at the wrists and had a silver belt going around her waist. And to top it off Rey was literally forced to wear these death-trap shoes that made her taller for no apparent reason. She was a Jedi for forces sake! She didn’t need to dress up or emphasize her looks to get the attention of a man, that wasn’t her purpose; but for tonight it was. And she had to admit only to herself that she didn’t look too horrible.

Turning away from the mirror and exiting the guest quarters of General Organa’s apartment in Coruscant she headed towards the ship that was going to take her to the Gala hosted by the First Order. As she was departing it was then that she actually started to feel extremely nervous; nervous that she was going to get caught, that Finn and Poe would get caught, and the thought that was plaguing her mind the most was how she was going react to being around him again. 

It wasn’t like this was the first time she has seen Kylo Ren since they fought and she scarred his face three years earlier; it was the fact her mission was to primarily distract him and be civil towards him. She was scared that he was going to sense exactly what she and the Resistance were up to and kill her on the spot. Ever since he invaded her mind a telepathic connection formed between them and from then on they have always had the ability to tap into each other’s thoughts and emotions. Rey first discovered this during the year she was training with Master Luke and she was experiencing feelings that weren’t her own, they were angry and full of fear. She didn’t understand what was happening but her Master explained that Kylo Ren had opened the door for them to always have an open connection with each other and her job was to train herself to close her mind off to him so he didn’t have the ability to manipulate her. He figured it out not too long after and immediately tried to reach out for her; she resisted so fiercely because the thought of him in her head sickened her. But he always found a way to get through and stay there, he would taunt her, tell her that she had great potential with the dark side, tell her that the next time he saw her she would either join him or he would end her. 

This went on for almost nine months until Rey finally mastered the ability to almost completely shut off her mind to him, but not before she decided to invade his; she knew that it wasn’t the Jedi way but she wanted him to experience what she went through. But she just simply entered his mind and stayed and didn’t say anything to him, just conveyed her essence to him. To show him that she wasn’t afraid of him and she didn’t need his help to gain control over her abilities. His response wasn’t at all what she was expecting, she could feel his annoyance at first but it then turned into curiosity and then awe before the connection was ripped away suddenly, which to this day she never understood why. After she left the Island she joined the Resistance again and began to go on missions with Finn and Poe to help stop the First Order once and for all. It wasn’t until after Rey faced Kylo Ren for a second time and he was defeated once again that he opened his mind up to her. He expressed his praise for her that she had gotten a lot better despite the teacher that she had, and she felt a wave of confusion wash over her through their bond and he simply laughed at her and closed his mind. It became a routine for them for the next two years that when Rey would go on more dangerous missions he was always there waiting for her with his lightsaber a blaze. Every time they dueled he would always try to convince her to come with him and every time she would reject his offer and after they parted ways he would enter her mind. Sometimes he would try again to get her to accept his offer and then other times he would just leave the connection open. She never attempted to talk to him but sometimes she would get the sensation that he wanted her to speak to him. But this routine of theirs confused Rey immensely but at the same time it was fascinating.

The ship finally came to a halt on the landing pad of the First Order’s headquarters and Rey stepped off with her invitation in her hand and mentally prepared to go inside. As she walked up to the door there was a guard there and just looked at her sternly.

“Do you have an invitation?”

“Yes I do.” Rey said as she handed it to him. He looked at her and then back at the invitation and gestured her inside. When Rey stepped inside she was not prepared for what she saw. It was a grand ballroom with lights everywhere and filled with people and food. She had never experienced something so extravagant in her life and she then smiled and started to feel a little excited. She knew in the back of her mind that Finn and Poe were in the depths of the building hacking into the main computer to gather information and she had her purpose is to why she was there. Rey then walked to the edge of the stairs that led down to the main dance floor and decided now was the perfect opportunity to open her mind to let Kylo Ren know that she was there and she was looking for him.

Kylo Ren hated attending these functions with a passion and didn’t understand why he was even required to. Of course logically he knew why he had to make an appearance, he was the supreme leader’s right-hand man and acted like his representative to get other politicians to join their cause, and also it was his job was to sense everything that is going on in the building to make sure there were no unwelcome guests, not his idea of a good time considering he had more important things he had to attend to such as the person currently occupying his thoughts. The girl has become such a distraction to him and it was driving him mad. There was just something about her that makes him to just simply want to know her as a person and not as his enemy. The force was so strong with her and the light practically radiated off of her compared to his darkness and he was like a moth to a flame. It was why every time they fought he tried to convince her to come with him not only because he wanted to teach her but to be around her in the physical sense and not just in her mind.

Kylo stood up from the wall he was leaning against in the corner of the dance floor to walk around to look like he was interested in what was going on. He only made it a few feet when he felt her essence enter his mind like a raging storm which made him stop short, he then heard her say through their bond, “I’m here, come and find me.” He honestly didn’t know how to react to that, he was more curious than anything is to why she was even attending in the first place. He reached out through the force to pinpoint her exact location in the ballroom; he then looked up at the top of the stairs and did a double take. 

He knew the wonders and beauties of the galaxy but they had nothing on the current site he was looking at. He never had seen her hair down before and now all he wanted to do was to run his fingers through it; and the way her dress perfectly hugged her body made his mouth almost water. She was the perfect representation of all that was light and good in the world and he wanted to be apart of it. He saw her walk down the stairs and cross the dance floor and made her way to a table that was serving drinks. He immediately made his approach towards her. Her back was to him and he sensed that she knew he was there but just didn’t bother to turn around. He walked up behind her and then whispered in her ear.

“I don’t seem to recall any Jedi invited to this little party.” He heard her sharp intake of breath and she then turned to face him.

“How do you know I’m not here to assassinate a high member of the First Order?”

“Well I don’t see your lightsaber on you so I don’t think you’re here to do that. So tell me Rey, what brings you to this part of the galaxy?”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I was here to see you?” Rey asked while tilting her head in an innocent way.

“Now why would you want to do a thing like that when it doesn’t even involve a form of violence?” Kylo said in a more light-hearted tone after not sensing any deceit from her. He was confused is to why she would want to be around him in such a casual way, but he didn’t dare let any hope swell through him.

“Because I figured that this would be an opportune time for us to actually talk in person and not just through the force.” He just simply smirked at that.

“So you finally recognize our inevitable connection with one another. I too feel that considering the amount of time that has passed we can put our battle aside and talk like normal human beings.” But Rey had no remark to that she remained speechless with her mouth slightly open. She then burst out into a fit of laughter, which sounded like bells to him but confused him at the same time.

“What is so funny?”

“I just never imagined you of all people would agree to talk to someone, you don’t seem like the type.” Rey said in-between giggles. She never believed that Kylo Ren would have the ability to actually make her laugh, but here she was. Once she stopped she got a better look at him. He was un-masked tonight and replaced his usual look for a dark suit which fit him well, the scar she left him has faded a lot since she gave it to him but was still a prominent feature on his face. Rey realized that he was actually good looking and not someone who she would say is unattractive. She didn’t realize that she was staring until she felt Kylo brush her mind and say “You know staring isn’t considered polite.” She blushed and then looked away realizing that she was caught. She felt through their bond that he was curious of her intentions and leaving his guard up slightly but also that sense of awe that she hadn’t felt from him since after their second battle with each other. 

“Tell me what’s on your mind.” Rey whispered at him.

“Why would you be interested?”

“Because our bond confuses me. I sense your usual emotions when it comes to other aspects of your life but when it involves me you’re a complete mystery, your feelings are all over the place and it catches me off guard at times.” For the first time in his life Kylo Ren didn’t know what to say. His instinct was telling him to lie to her and what business of hers was it in regards to what he feels. But on the other hand he wanted to tell her everything. But he chose the safest response he could considering the circumstances.

“Would you like to go outside to the terrace?”

“Yes, I would like that.” The walked very closely together across the room to the gigantic doors that led outside and walked to the far side of the terrace where it overlooked the city. Rey put her hands on the railing and just simply looked out into the busy capital. She has seen this view a few times but it never ceased to amaze her, growing up on a desert planet she never had the opportunity to see so many lights and people all bustling about, it was quite the experience. Kylo was just looking at her, feeling contempt at seeing her reactions to the city. He kept forgetting that she grew up very isolated and never got to experience this kind of life. Just watching her and the way the lights reflected off of her made him feel intoxicated. Never in his life had he felt this way before, she looked absolutely radiant. She belonged in this city, with him.

“Different view than Jakku I take it?” She turned to look at him and actually smiled.

“I am always surprised at the wonders that the galaxy has to offer and what is actually out there. If I wasn’t with the Resis- if I wasn’t doing what I was doing I would be out there taking it all in.”

“But you didn’t before.” It was a statement not a question she realized.

“No, when I was on Jakku I thought that I had to stay there and wait for my family to come back. But as the years passed I knew that they weren’t but I just couldn’t accept it. But a part of me was scared to leave, scared to leave into the unknown and if I did what if they came back once I was gone?”  
“What changed?” Kylo didn’t know why he was asking her such personal questions but he wanted to know more about her.

“The force opened my eyes to a lot of things, it made me realize that I didn’t belong on that planet and I needed to be out there protecting people.”

“From people like me?” Rey flinched at his choice of words, actually feeling bad for where she was heading with her statement. “It’s ok Rey, I know the type of person I am and the things that I have done. But that’s why there is balance. You and I are the opposite sides of the same coin. Where there is darkness, there is light.” His voice softened as he brushed a stray hair out of her face. She looked up at him in such a confused look on her face. Rey didn’t understand why he was suddenly being so gentle with her when all that he’s done is want to kill her and she didn’t understand why she shuddered at his touch. She reached out to him through their bond and connected her mind with him. She sensed that he was battling something internally and was torn over how he was feeling. He immediately closed himself off as she was nudged out of his mind.

“Why do you do that? Shut people out?” Rey asked.

“Because the life of someone consumed by the dark side is meant to be isolated, no one is allowed in.”

“Then why have I seen your mind?” Kylo looked away from her without saying anything. She then noticed that the music inside had changed into something you can dance to and Kylo followed her gaze. What he did next surprised the both of them.

“May I have this dance Rey?” She felt her pulse speed up but didn’t know why and she then said the first thing that came to mind.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story that I have posted here before because I usually only post of FF.net, but I thought I should expand to a larger audience. I really hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
